Horcrux Love
by Hp-Disney
Summary: Blaire Raven is Harry Potter's girlfriend. She also is a Sixth Year... And a Horcrux. Maybe by accident, maybe not. Harry now has to decide what is more important, the wizarding world or Blaire.
1. Chapter 1

AN: So doing some updating as I re-read the 6th book. And just continue to work on the fiction as a whole.

Chapter 1

Blaire Raven sat in her Aunt's cupcake shop. She held in her hands a copy of _The Daily Prophet_. They recounted Harry Potter's "visit" to the Ministry last month. Blaire rolled her eyes at the claim it made of him being "The Chosen One" and the fact that now they were agreeing with him. "He's been back for a bloody year. And they called him crazy!" Blaire spoke aloud to no one in particular. Blaire jumped at the sound of the bell. She slid the newspaper under the recipe book next to her.

"Hi, welcome to Magical Cakes. What can I do for you?" She said without glancing up.

"I have an idea." She looked up at the sound of the familiar voice. A boy with glasses and scar smiled at her.

"Oh, so what will it be?"

"How about this." He leaned over the counter, narrowing the space between them and kissed her.

"Hmmm... I don't know if we have that." She leaned forward and kissed him. "Was that what you wanted Mr. Potter?"

"Miss Raven you know me so well." Harry smiled at her, causing her to blush. Blaire pushed her dark curls behind her ears.

"I'd like to think so. We did grow up down the street from each other. My Aunt was asked to watch you." At that Harry made a face. Dumbledore had asked so many people to keep an eye on him while he grew up.

"But I didn't meet you until I went to Hogwarts."

"We've met many times before that, Harry. All those years when the Dursleys ordered a cake you were the one who had to come pick it up."

"Oh yeah…"

"You even came in a few days after I received my Hogwarts letter."

"How? My first letter didn't arrive until Dudley's birthday." Blaire just shrugged in response.

"Harry can you believe it's our Sixth year at Hogwarts? It seems like you just asked me to dance at the Yule Ball." She smiled at the memory of dancing with Harry. Even if at the time they were just friends at the time.

"And Voldemort came back?" Blaire fought the urge to shudder at his name. "Sorry... I forgot."

"He didn't just kill my parents Harry. He killed yours too." She placed her hand on top of his. "We both lost our parents because of him. I just don't understand..."

"Why I'm not scared?" She shrugged. "I guess cause he gave me this." Harry pointed to his scar.

"True... But he turned my hair black and cause my eyes to be grey."

"But it makes you beautiful," Blaire blushed. Harry was rarely like this, "Plus, it wasn't because he was trying to kill you."

"Fine you win," she teased.

"Joy, I win at having the worst life."

"I think I can make it better." She kissed him again.

He nodded, "I think you can. So now for the reason of my visit. I got a letter from Dumbledore. He's coming to get me to take me to take me to the Burrow. He asked if you'd accompany us. He needs our help with something."

"Our help?" Harry nodded, "But of course. Let me ask my Aunt," She disappeared into the back room. "Aunt Maggy!"

"Yes, you can."

"You didn't know..."

"My dear, I saw him come in. I got a letter from Dumbledore. I know what he asked."

"Thanks Aunt Maggy." She hugged her aunt and went back out to see Harry, "When is Dumbledore coming to get you?"

"Tonight. Come by around 11, that's when Dumbledore will show up."

"Okay. I'll see you tonight, Harry."

Harry smiled and kissed Blaire's cheek before he left. She watched him leave before she pulled _The Daily Prophet_ back out from under the recipe book. Tucked into it Harry stuck an envelop. She pulled out the piece of parchment and recognized Harry's handwriting.

_Happy Belated Birthday Blaire._

_I'm sorry we didn't get to celebrate since it was close end of term the same day as O.W.L.S. even and you know… But I got this for you. I think it matches your eyes. I got it in Hogsmeade. The jeweler said it's enchanted. I think a Curse-breaker can figure out how it's enchanted._

_Love,_

_Harry_

Blaire laughed. Harry had started to scribble out the word "love". She pulled out a silver crescent moon necklace. Her birthday was a couple of weeks ago. And a couple of weeks after Sirius died. She knew that June 18th was always going to be hard on Harry from now on. She observed the necklace for a second and checked the calendar that sits next to the register. After a second she realized the necklace matches the phases of the moon. She put it on and realized that the clasp disappeared. Blaire laughed again. It was also charmed that if it was gift from someone you love it will never come off. Not that she minded.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Blaire walked up to number 4 Privet Drive a little after 11. Her Aunt helped her charm her trunk to fit into her pocket. The lights were on in the house so she knocked on the door. She stood there nervously. The Dursley's still ordered from her Aunt's bakery they were unaware that her aunt was a witch too. They knew her brother, Blaire's father was they assumed Maggy was a muggle just like them. And Maggy didn't want to lose their business she decided to let them believe that. But that didn't calm her nerves. She knew the Dursley's didn't like her much. Not just because she was a witch but because she cared for Harry. They still couldn't see how anyone would like him. Petunia opened the door.

"You too?" Mrs. dursley was half relieved ahlf furious to see Blaire.

"Sorry to disturb you Mrs. Dursley. Harry had said that-"

"Yes, we know. Come in if you must."

Blaire followed Petunia to the sitting room where Dumbledore was. She hid her smile at the glasses bouncing on Dudley's and Veron's heads.

"Ah, Blaire!" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled like usual. She took notice to his blackened hand and the ring that sat on it.

"Evening Professor."

"We were just about to leave."

"Sirius left me everything…" Harry spoke heartbrokenly. He loved Sirius and now he owned everything of Sirius'.

"Oh… Harry…"

"Even Kreacher."

"Well we must be going," Dumbledore said, "Your things Blaire?" Blaire pulled her trunk out of her pocket and place it on top of Harry's. And set her cat carrier next to it. Dumbledore cast a quick spell and sent them off to the Burrow. "Thank you for your hospitality." Dumbledore said to the Dursley's and Harry just smiled. The three of them left the room without a word.

"Professor, what happened to your hand?"

"You'll find out in due time Miss Raven."

"What was this favor you needed our help with?"

"You'll see in a moment. Now neither of you have passed your Apparition Test."

"No Headmaster, we are only sixteen."

"Grab hands you hold very tightly. Now Harry grab onto my forearm very tightly. We are off on our adventure."

Blaire and Harry did as they were told. The next thing blaire knew everything went black; she was being pressed in all directions Blaire used her other hand to grab onto Harry more tightly. She had trouble breathing, her eyes hurt, and she felt like her eardrums were pounding. She felt the ground beneath her feet and she breathed in the cold night air. A quick glance at Harry and she knew he felt the same way.

"Are you alright?" Dumbledore looked between the two, "the sensation does take some getting used to."

"I'm fine, but I think I might prefer brooms."

"I'm fine. That was not what I expected."

"This way."

Blaire and Harry followed Dumbledore. Blaire was looking around trying to place where they were. She ignored the conversation about Harry's scar. She was glad it stopped hurting but she didn't like to discuss the reason why.

"Where are we?" Blaire asked. She's never seen this village and couldn't keep quiet any more.

"This is the charming village of Budleigh Babberton."

"And what are we doing here?"

"Ah yes, I haven't told you. Well, I've lost count of the number of times in recent years, but we are, once again, one member of staff short. We are to persuade an old colleague of mine to come out of retirement and return to Hogwarts."

"How can we help with that?' Harry asked.

"Oh, I think we'll find a use for you two. Left."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Harry and Blaire, this is Horace Slughorn. Slughorn taught your parents. Horace this is Harry Potter and Blaire Raven." Dumbledore introduced them to Slughorn.

"So that's how you thought you'd persuade me, is it? Well the answer's no, Albus."

"I suppose we can have a drink, at least? For old times sake? I also thought you'd like to meet these to students."

"All right then, one drink."

"He looks just like his father, but with his mother's eyes." Slughorn said. His face dropped a bit at the thought of Lily. He switched he glance towards Blaire. "And you're Blaire Raven?"

"Yes, sir." She answered nervously.

"You live with your Aunt Maggy?" Blaire nodded. "She was a good student. Second best in potions for her year. Her roommate was the first, Lily Evans." Harry's face dropped. He felt like the only thing he had in common with his mother was his green eyes. "I also had Maggy's twin, Renier. He lived up to his name always fighting with some Slytherin. He was your father. And your mother, she was Cossette. Yes, Cossette Writ. If I remember correctly she was a metamorphmagus."

"Yes, she was. My Aunt says that I was too. But when His spell hit me I just stayed how I was. Black curls and silver eyes. I haven't changed since."

"That's a shame. Metamorphmagi are very rare, and incredible! Though Lily was one of the best students. She was a favorite of mine even if you shouldn't have favorites as a teacher."

Blaire twisted a strand of hair nervously. She didn't like the way Slughorn kept looking at her and Harry. He seemed to question their relationship. Slughorn also looked at them as if they had some sort of disease. Though they both were used to it. They both lost their parents because of You-Know-Who, but Harry got the worst of it by being the "Boy Who Lived". No one knows what spell Blaire was hit with. They just know it was some form of very dark magic.

"Your mother was muggle-born, of course. I'm sure you knew that Harry. Couldn't believe it when I found out. Thought she must have been pure-blood, she was so good."

"One of my best friends is muggle-born," Harry spoke offend.

"She is one of the brightest witches of our age. She's best in our year."

"She has to be," Harry smiled at Blaire. He appreciated that she was still listening.

"You mustn't think I'm prejudiced!"

"Well, sir, with what you just said it was for us to not think that way. There are many pure-bloods who consider all muggle borns to be filth."

"Blaire, my dear don't think of me as just another pure-blood! I taught at Hogwarts for years. Lily was my all time favorite student. There were many muggle-borns who joined me for dinner parties. Very bright bunch."

SLughorn gestured to his bookcase. He began talking about each student and their success. How they would send him something as a thank you for his years of educating them. He seemed like a collector of successful students. He seemed to pride himself on teaching them. Funny how Dumbledore didn't have any mementoes of past students in his office.

"People know where to find you to send you stuff?" Harry ask confused.

"Of course not. I've been out of touch with everyone for a year. Still... " He glanced at the bookcase, "But to take up post at Hogwarts just now would be tantamount declaring my public allegiance to the Order of the Phoenix!"

"You don't have to join the Order to teach at Hogwarts," Harry said sounding annoyed, "Most of the teachers aren't in it, and none of them have been killed."

"Unless you count Quirrell Harry."

"But he got what he deserved he was working with Voldemort." Blaire winced and Slughorn squaked in protest.

"I reckon the staff are safer than most people while Dumbledore's headmaster. He's the only person Voldemort has ever feared." Harry went on.

"Well, yes, it is true. I suppose since I have pledged my allegiance to the Death Eaters I may be safer closer to Albus…"

Dumbledore reentered the room. Blaire didn't even realize that dumbledore left.

"Well, Harry and Blaire I believe we have trust passed on Horace's hospitality quite long enough; I think it's time for us to leave."

"You're leaving?"

"I know a lost cause when I see one."

Blaire and Harry got up and made their way to the front door behind Dumbledore. When a shout stopped them.

"All right! I'll do it!"

"Wonderful, then we shall see you September first."


End file.
